Professors
by schoolisgreat
Summary: This is a Dramione fanfiction and Hermione has been invited to go to Hogwarts. Read the fanfiction to learn more and what she is in invited to Hogwarts as.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Anna. I have chosen to write another Dramione fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I don't make any money off of this and all of this belongs to JK Rowling

I got some of the ideas from this story from my younger sister, who writes fanfictions on Wattpad clarelovesfiction

She writes more than I do and all her stories are good, she also just started to put them online. ( SHE'S BETTER AT WRITING THAN I AM)

Enjoy!

The breeze was strong, for the middle of August anyway. Her long curly honey-like hair ( that most girls pay millions of dollars to have). She hadn't even brushed her hair that day. It was flowing a little past her elbows. Since the day was oddly windy, her hair was flying away from her face while she looked down at her book.

The book was called "Artemis Fowl" by Eoin Colfer. She had found it in a muggle bookstore the last time she had visited her parents before she had erased herself from their memories. She found it very intriguing. She was at the part where Holly (captain Short) was being introduced. Over the years, she hadn't had much time to read any muggle books. What with, the war happening and then she had been helping the wizarding world heal. Which gives very little time to read specially muggle books. Just then, there was a shadow looming over Hermione and her book! She turned around to see who it was. She found her red-headed friend.

" Hey, Hermione!"

" Hi, Gin!"

Ginny had curled her red hair. They were now in beach curls tumbling down toward her elbows. ' It must be important. She isn't somewhere snogging Harry's face off.'

" What is it, Gin?" I asked sighing. Gosh, I just wanted to read my book.

" Mom said there was a letter for you. It has the Hogwarts seal!"

I rushed to my feet. With the book still in my hands ' was it a letter that was inviting me to go back to Hogwarts! To redo my seventh year because there had been a war going on when I was supposed to go.'

" It came with my letter since I never went to my seventh year because after the war the Castle was being rebuilt."

" Well, may I see it then?!" I asked, quite eagerly.

" Yeah, come,"

We walked over the sun-dried grass. When we had reached the door, Mrs Weasley flung the door open. ' She must have seen us walking over, through the window located over the top of the kitchen sink.

" Come in" she motioned for me to come in with a gesture of her hand.

In the kitchen, she found the letter resting on the table. It did indeed have the Hogwarts emblem scribed on it as well as her name.

She opened the letter to see it was from the new Headmistress, Professor McGonagall.

Dear Hermione Granger,

We would love it, if you would agree, to help teach Charms here at Hogwarts. After the war, many teachers either retired or died ( R.I.P to all the people who died). We need more professors to teach the students. There will hopefully be a Potions professor if he agrees. There's also a new assistant teacher for Care Of Magical Creatures.

Please send a letter via owl with your response.

I hope I see you back at Hogwarts.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

'New Potions professor? Who could that be? No one could be worse than professor Snape'. She tried to comfort herself.

Everyone was looking at her. They were trying to gauge her reaction, she realized. The others must have been coming down for lunch while she read the letter.

" So what does it say, Hermione?"

" Uh..."

A/N: Thanks for reading. I want to improve so any feedback would be amazing. Have a lovely day.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, my friends! I've finally posted a new chapter. Yeah! Anyways, please enjoy reading this story.

Disclaimer: I don't make money by posting these fanfictions and all credit goes to... wait for it... JK. Rowling

you didn't see that coming did you?

Anyways, as I said before enjoy this story, the point of making this story is to have people enjoy reading it!

Off with my babbling!

Here's the second chapter of "Professors"!

" I have the choice to be the Charms professor at Hogwarts this year."

" Are you choosing to go?"

" Well, I've always wanted to return to Hogwarts. Ever since the war ended. I had to wait though since there were repairs taking place at the castle. There was also the time where Bill and his crew had to add extra wards. But now I can return to Hogwarts!"

" Do you want to be a professor though 'Mione?"

" Yes, Harry!"

" Hermione, do you promise to send letters to us every other day, like Ginny?"

" Of course, Ron."

She saw the worry mixed into Ron's fake smile. 'Why was he worried? There was nothing to be worried about.'

' It's not like Bellatrix Lestrange, will come back from the dead and torture me.'

" Ron, I will be fine, don't worry about me."

" How do you know if I'm worried or not?"

" Are you serious, it's written all over your face!"

His face, all of a sudden, went blank of all emotions and he rushed out of the Burrow's kitchen. ' Wierd, I didn't say anything to cause him to leave that abruptly, right?'

" What did I say, to make him evacuate so quickly?"

" I don't know Hermione my apologies."

" It's alright, Harry. Now I need to write a response to McGonagall. See you, Harry..."

" Yeah, I'll see you, Hermione..."

I ran upstairs to use Pig. Ron always lets me use Pig. He had told me, and I quote, ' Hermione you never have to ask me to borrow Pig...'

She sat her backside down on the chair at Ginny's desk. She wrote a response to professor McGonagall's request.

Dear Minerva McGonagall,

I have agreed to be the Charms professor. I would love to see you again. When should I take the journey toward the castle?

Sincerely,

Hermione Jean Granger

She then stood up to check in on Ronald.

She rapped on the door to await the 'come in' she was expecting.

As she thought he would, Ron granted me access to come into his room with a simple 'come in' emitting from his mouth.

I came in to see Ron rushing toward me.

" Hermione the reason I'm so worried about you is that I love you."

" I love you to Ron, you're my best friend."

" No, I meant that I'm in love with you, Hermione."

" Oh... I'm so sorry. But I only see you as a sibling, can we still be friends or at least acquaintances?"

Just then, Ron disapparated to only goodness knows where. I immediately started to ball my eyes out once he had disappeared. ' Was I going to lose my best friend forever?' She sat there until Mrs Weasley called everyone down for dinner.

I cleaned my self up with a spell that reduced my puffy red eyes back to normal, and completely dried the tear tracks all across her face. Wouldn't want everyone to think any less of her, now would she?

She put up a good facade. But, Harry broke right through the facade as soon as he laid eyes on her. He gave her a look that clearly said ' Will we talk about it later, Hermione?' I shot him a look saying ' Yeah, how about after dinner, Harry?'

The meal was as delicious as all of the other meals Mrs Weasly cooked.

All was well until the inevitable happened.

" Has anyone seen Ron since he bolted toward the upper levels earlier at lunch?" Mrs Weasly directed the question toward the people eating that's taking place at the kitchen table.

" Yes... uh... I saw him a few hours previous to now. He disapparated to somewhere unknown to me."

" Well, alright sweetie,"

Afterwards, we finished dinner and I speed-walked into the pantry. I was going to talk to my raven-haired friend, Harry. He saw where I was going so shortly afterwards he followed me toward the pantry ( obviously posterior to whispering some gibberish into Ginny's awaiting ear).

" What's got you in a twist 'Mione?"

" Ron..."

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Have a lovely day/evening/night/morning! Please give reviews or PMs with feedback if you have any timeworthy feedback to share with me so I can improve in my writing.


End file.
